1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicles, and, more specifically, to generally spherical vehicles incorporating an internal rotatably mounted seat, an apparatus to permit the rider to observe his path of travel, and a drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various spherical vehicles have been patented. U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,254, issued to J. E. Reilley on Dec. 23, 1942 disclosed a spherical vehicle provided with an outer shell, an inner platform revolvably mounted to the outer shell, an internal combustion engine driven wheel drivably communicating with the interior of the outer shell, an operator controlled shifting weight for steering the vehicle when in motion, brake shoes controllably coupled to a brake pedal and positioned to decelerate the shell by contacting the inner surface of the shell, and periscopic means to permit the operator external vision from within the shell, among other features. The apparatus disclosed by this patent was unworkably complex.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,015, issued to Samuel E. Cloud on Feb. 18, 1969 discloses another spherical vehicle, which is provided with a series of inflatable tubes which form an outer shell. The apparatus is also shown to be useful for transport by having the operator stand within the shell and move the shell by a forward walking movement. However, the apparatus discloses no provision to permit the operator to see, or otherwise percieve, his prospective or retrospective paths of motion, and provides no structure to permit the operator to be seated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,022, issued to Wayne E. Wilson on June 10, 1958 discloses a spherical water craft, provided with complex hatch devices to seal the inlet tubes, a transparent outer shell to permit the operator to see, and a series of paddles coupled to the exterior of the shell to provide "traction" in the water as the operator rotates the shell by engaging in a walking motion on the interior surface of the shell. However, the apparatus makes no provision for permitting the operator to be seated.
A need existed for a spherical vehicle, for transportation and recreation use, which as was not overly complex, was provided with shell having a generally arcuate exterior surface, a carriage to permit the occupant to be seated, an observation apparatus to permit the operator to perceive at least his prospective path of motion, (and preferably even his retrospective path of motion), and a drive apparatus or mechanism which would permit the operator to propel the vehicle.